LIFE AS TATE
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Tate Fluff established relationship Desided to Add the one shots all in one story each chapter a one shot. COMPLETE
1. Just Another night

1One night

Paring Tony/ Kate

Established relationship

Tony sat on the floor of his bedroom looking down at the sleeping figure that was laying next him. The soft moonlight shone upon her face she was beautiful as always. Why were they on the floor. It was the only place Kate could get comfortable. It was a month after their Twins Nicole and Samantha had been born. When Kate had got up to feed them an hour ago a little visitor decided to visit. Making her extremely uncomfortable in bed. Trying not to wake Tony she got up and laid on the floor. Which she had. He'd gotten up to join her in the twins room only to find her laying on the floor. Smiling he'd sat beside her.

Kate's eyes fluttered open she sat up surprised Tony was sitting next to her.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head."come here" Tony pulled her over and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Your beautiful you know that" his thumb caressing her cheek

"No I'm not I'm tired my hairs a mess and I feel like crap"

Tony lifted her head up and looked into her eyes.

"Katie what you see and what I see are two totally different things. I see my beautiful wife who gave me two perfect children, who may be tired and her hair may be a mess and yes she may feel like crap but your still the most beautiful talented and gorgeous women I know"

Tony kissed her forehead.

"Suck up" Kate laughed and hit him. Tony mock glared at her.

"If That's the way you feel I wont complement you again" he went to get up.

"Too-ny" she pouted and battered her eyes at him. He rolled his eyes and extended his hand helping her up.

They walked into the room next to theirs where their twins were sleeping. Tony wrapped his arms around Kate standing behind her.

"You know what I could stay here all day with just my girls" Kate smiled.

"But Gibbs would kill you"

"Not if he doesn't find me we could run away just you me and the girls start somewhere new just us"

Kate turned around her hands resting on his hips "I'd love to but Abby would hunt us down and bring us back and then Gibbs would kill you"

"I know but a guy can dream can't he?"

"Sure"

"Come they have a doctors appointment tomorrow we also need some sleep"

Kate nodded and let Tony lead her back to their room. She climbed into bed and smiled as Tony pulled her closer burring his face into the back of her neck. "Love you Katie"

"I love you to Tony"


	2. Not Afriad of PDA

Not afraid of PDA

It was a classic look, something you don't see every day. A duel stroller being pushed into NCIS HQ. The guards smiled and let the person pushing it go on with out even questioning it. It fit snugly into the elevator if any one wanted to join it would be a tight fit. Luckily no one did. The floor they awaited arrived. And the pram was pushed out.

Every one looked up the new agents looking rather amused. Old ones not taking any notice of what was going on. The pram stopped in front of a desk.

"What is that doing here ?"

"You wanted my help and at short notice do you know how hard it is to find a baby sitter on half an hours notice?"

"No?"

"I didn't think so let me tell you Gibbs its very hard, now what did you want?"

"You not your entire family here for starters" Gibbs looked at the pram wearily like it was going to bite him any second.

"Their two years old Gibbs and it was my day off what else? Besides I don't see Tony and McGee here so my whole family isn't here"

"Don't go getting smart Todd"

"You forgot the DiNozzo"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. He knew he wouldn't win this argument.

"I need you to look something up for me"

"And you couldn't do it because?"

"I'm your boss That's what I pay you to do"

"Not on my day off you don't Today I'm just Kate today mum to these two." she pointed to the two girls who were playing with dolls in the pram beside her.

"It wasn't my idea to give you a day off each week."

"No Jethro it was mine Kate how are you?" Jenny asked coming down the stairs.

"Fine Thanks"

"Wow they've gotten so big how old are they now?"

"Two a few months ago...uh Sam give that back to your sister please" the little girl pouted and looked at her mother Kate had a stern look on her face the little girl gave it back and sulked. While Nicole gloated.

"Jethro can I see you in my office please?" Gibbs rolled his eyes and had the same look as Sam but he went. Kate laughed and sat on her desk. Tying up the shoe laces of Nicole. She looked up as the elevator signaled the arrival of more people she smiled when she saw it was Tony and McGee.

"What are you doing here isn't it your day off?" Kate nodded and finished tying. She hugged Tony and gave him a quick kiss. Before he turned to his girls.

"Don't take their shoes off it took me an hour to get them on them this morning." Tony nodded and tickled their stomachs instead.

Tim sat down and watched the family in front of him. He smiled they were the picture perfect family like the ones you saw on the brochures for professional photographers. Tony and Kate where so happy with their two girls and they had just found out they were going to have another one they had a growing family. Five years ago if someone had told him that they would end up married with twin girls and another on the way he would have asked if they were feeling ok.

Gibbs came back down. "Kate get out of here I don't want to see you until tomorrow"

"Get into trouble with the Mrs. Did we Gibbs?"

"I would hit you for that but instead I'll hit your husband" he hit Tony on the back of the head then told him to sit down. Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head she went to leave when Tony pulled her into a kiss. Then poked his tongue at Gibbs. Who glared at him and threw a pen at Tony head. He ducked in time.

"Unlike you boss I'm not afraid of PDA"

"And what's that ment to mean DiNozzo?"

"I'm not afraid of kissing my wife in public unlike some one I know"

Kate laughed "Ok I'm going to go don't kill him Gibbs hurt him maim him yes but don't kill him. He's got a family to come home to"

She lent over and quickly kissed Tony on the cheek before leaving.

"See Gibbs not afraid of PDA you should try it sometime I'm sure Jen wouldn't mind"

"Since when do you call my wife Jen"

"Oh My Gosh he admitted it shock horror"

"Shut up DiNozzo and get back to work or you wont be going home tonight. As for your PDA comments there is a place and time for that and here in the bullpen is not one of them."

The comment left Tony and Tim wondering what he got up to in these meetings with Jen.


	3. Show Down

ok I know I'm not one for keep Ari alive but well you'll see

* * *

Show down

The door unlocked and the married couple walked in, taking shoes off, undoing ties and rolling necks. He turned around and rested his hands on the hips of his wife. Smiling.

"What?" He kissed her neck softly.

"Don't" she pushed him away walking into their bedroom, and into the walk in wardrobe. She changed into her PJ's. A singlet that stopped just above her navel, and a pair of sweat pants that sat on her hips. He raised an eyebrow smiling evilly.

"Don't go getting any idea's I'm going to bed That's all"

"Kate honey, when was the last time we were here alone without any of the kids" Tony wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her neck.

"Do you think their ok?" Tony stopped what he was doing. Spinning her round.

"Kate the girls at my mums house and Edan's with your dad and step mum and your half sister. Their all fine more then likely being spoiled rotten. And when you called none of them wanted to come to the phone their having fun"

"I know its just that..."

"It's the first time they've spent time with family with out you?"

"Yeah" Kate smiled she loved the face that he could tell what was upsetting her with only a look at her face or hearing her speak no one else had ever been able to do that it was one of the first things she had fallen in love with that and his smile, there were many, many smiles but few he reserved for her. When she first figured this out she blushed uncontrollably.

"They'll be fine, now come on Katie no kids, no work, just you and me in this big ol' empty house"

"Fine" her body relaxed but he knew otherwise

"Well That's sounds positive" he said sarcastically she laughed he knew her to well to trick him. She turned around and looked at him, and smiled.

"I'm sorry I know that we complain about not having time alone when the kids are here but now it seems weird" Tony laughed and kissed her forehead. Pulling her closer to him he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I know what you mean"

"Tony do you ever think of what would have happened if I hadn't of tripped when Ari shot at me?" She could feel him tense up it wasn't a subject he liked.

"No I don't, not at all. I don't ever want to think of what could have happened. I don't believe in what if's" Kate smiled weakly she'd been trying to get him to talk about what had happened that day for years but he wouldn't budge. Ari was still out there some where he hadn't come back but they both knew on day he would. Not if Tony had anything to do with it though. He'd sworn that Ari would be dead before he talked about that day and what could have happened if Kate had seen the pipe and she'd stepped over it instead of tripping over it.

* * *

"Where are your kids agent DiNozzo?"

"You do anything to them Ari I will not hesitate to kill you even if I go down with you"

"Now, Now your wife wouldn't like that very much would she?" a light came up and there sat Kate in her PJ's tears in her eyes. Ari walked around and pulled her head back by her hair, Making her yelp and the tears flow down.

"Don't touch her!" Ari smiled he was getting to the man in front of him.

"What makes you think I haven't already?" He watched as Tony fought not to run at him.

"She has a very nice body Agent DiNozzo for a women who's pregnant" he laughed at the look on Tony's face

"Yes that's right three months ago when I first took her and your kids right out of their beds. Your wife is carrying my child how's that for irony." Tony didn't say anything he stood there just glaring at the man in front of him.

Ari moved around in front of Kate and kissed her. Tony's fist clenched, as soon as Kate was out of the way he was going to kill that bastard. The lights suddenly went out.

"Don't you dare move or Edan will be joining his Aunt" The lights went up and Tony saw Kate's half sister on he floor she'd been killed. He looked up to see Ari holding a knife to Edan's neck.

"Leave him alone"

"DADDY!" the little boy cried his bright blue eyes wet with tears. It tore at Tony's heart to see his little boy his champ, being held like that.

Suddenly he could see his girls being held by men ten times their size maybe even more, the fury built up inside him. They were six they didn't need to go through this.

"Leave them alone Haswari its me you want"

"Well, well agent Gibbs what a nice surprise. Or is it uncle Gibbs now?"

"Leave Tony and Kate alone its me you have a beef with"

"No I'd say its all of you"

"Let their kids go"

"Why I've always wanted a family of my own"

Tony closed his eyes.

_Flash back_

_Tony lay tangled in the sheets tracing patterns over Kate's sleeping form. he smiled as she jumped at his touch. He bent down and kissed her shoulder before sliding his arm over her and falling asleep himself._

_End_

He opened his eyes suddenly not wanting to relive the next part the part where he woke up to find Kate gone and a note telling him Ari was back.

He saw Kate trying to get his attention with her eyes. He casually looked over at what she was trying to tell him. Their girls were not being guarded. 'To risky' he mouth. Kate looked at him sternly. 'Trap' he mouthed he could see the set up he wasn't as silly as he looked. He looked over at Ari he had the perfect shot. 'What are you waiting for?' Kate mouthed making sure the guys standing beside her didn't see her talking to Tony.

'Trap'

'How?'

'To easy' Kate rolled her eyes but she knew he was right. She sat there trying to get the sounds of her sobbing kids. She closed her eyes to block out the sound.

_Flashback_

"_Mm Tony ge' off _..._honey please I can't go all night I'm tired" _ _Kate opened her eyes to find it wasn't Tony atop of her. It was her worst nightmare come to life. _

"_Scream Mrs. DiNozzo and your kids will suffer more then they already have" tears fell down Kate's face. _

"_You enjoy it don't lie Katie" Kate glared at him and spat in his eyes. she saw him not do someone behind him and she heard Sam Scream _

"_Ow MUMMY MAKE HIM STOP !!" Yelled Sam crying. _

"_Leave her alone" _

"_I'll only do that if you do what I want."_

_Tears fell down Kate's cheeks "fine just leave them alone" _

"_That's what I thought" _

_end_

When she opened her eyes she found Ari laying in a pool of his own blood. Tony was holding on to their kids. She breathed a sigh of relief. In the time she had closed her eyes he'd done all this. She hadn't heard anything. Suddenly her hands and feet were free, but as she got up she fell.

"Katie" Tony rushed to her side. Helping her up and pulling her into a hug. "I love you"

"I love you more"

"What happend?"

"you past out"

"for?"

"two hours"

* * *

Tony sat to the hospital bed with Kate, his head resting on her shoulder. He stood up when the doctor walked in he relaxed when he saw it was their doctor and he sat back down. "You'll both be happy to know that you Tony are the father"

Tony grinned and kissed Kate on the head as she fell back finally relaxing knowing that it was Tony's child growing inside of her. "And..." She held up her hand.

"I don't want to know we knew with the twin and Edan I want a surprise."

"Take away my fun why don't you?" Tony hit her shoulder lightly.

"You can have a look if you want but I want a surprise"

"Fine" he got up and had a look at the sheet the doctor was holding he grinned and turned back to Kate.

"Don't tell me I don't want to know"

"Its...a...

"Tony" she said warningly

"...Person"

He laughed walking round to her and kissing her head. "If you want a surprise then I wont tell you"

"Thank you"


	4. Change

Ok I know from now it seems a little extream to some but this does happen. put it this way, this chapter and then next Sam me Nicole my neighbour

* * *

Change

Twelve year old twins Sam and Nicole DiNozzo glared out of the window of the car that their father was driving. He'd parked in front of their new school, they along with their younger brother Edan were to start here today.

"I hate this school I really do"

Tony smiled and turned around. "Your old school is zoned and we moved out of the school's zone I know this sucks guys but its only for six months." It was stupid their rented house was two meters out side the school zone. So they had to change to the school an hour away.

"If we're moving back into the zone we should be able to stay at our school. This sucks, dad can't you just shoot the dumb worker who dropped the cran on our house?" The house next to theirs had been putting in a pool when one of the cran's fell onto their house. No one had been at home at the time luckily.

"I wish I could Nikki I really do but your mother not to mention my boss would kill me"

"Well they suck too" Tony laughed and turned around. He looked over at his two eldest spitting images of their mother and each other. But they were totally different. Sam was quiet, shy and soft spoken, and often over shadowed by her loud, out going and popular twin sister.

"Sam how do feel about going here for a while you've said nothing the whole way here." Sam looked over at her dad there was a frown on her face, she shrugged and looked out the window again.

"Sammy you ok?" She nodded and hopped out of the car.

"I'll watch out for her" Tony smiled and gave Nicole a kiss on the head as she headed out of the car.

"You all ready for you new school buddy?" Edan nodded he gave his dad a hug then followed after his sisters. Tony pulled a face making his youngest three laugh, he chuckled and turned around as Nicole closed the door.

* * *

After dropping the Ally off at Prep and his twin 3 year old sons off at day care he arrived at work. He made his way up to the bull pen to find Gibbs wasn't there neither was McGee but Kate was.

"How did they take it?" Tony raised an eyebrow and kissed her on the head before sitting at his desk.

"That well hey?" Kate noticed that something wasn't right with her husband, she got up and walked around behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"What?"

"Sam she seemed quiet" Kate smiled she knew what was up with her daughter but she'd told Sam she wouldn't tell Tony.

"I'm sure she's fine"

"Kate honey you didn't see her she was quiet, she was frowning much like you when it's...no way"

Kate rolled her eyes she knew he'd figure it out. "Don't tell her you know let her come to you in her own time, she's not as open as Nikki is"

"Yeah I know she's like you" Kate hit him over the head.

"Ow" Tony looked up at Kate glaring at her.

"And Nikki's like you" Kate teased. Gibbs cleared his throat. Kate stood up and kissed Tony on the head before heading back to her desk.

* * *

It was six when they were aloud to go home, no cases had come in they had spent the day doing paper work.

Tony walked in to see Edan and Ally sitting on the floor colouring. Kate walked in behind him. "Hey guys were are your brothers and sisters?"

Edan looked up, and smirked he had inherited his fathers charm and talent for smiling his way out of anything the fact that he looked just like Tony came in handy when he wanted something from Kate.

"Well... Sean and Jay are being bathed by Hattie and the Grumps are upstairs in their room." Kate smiled she'd figured what had happened but Tony being Tony it would take a while till it sunk in.

"I'll go see them" he turned to Kate "and I wont bug her" Kate shrugged and sat down with Edan and Ally.

Tony tapped on the door before walking into the girls room. "Hey you two who was school"

Sam looked up from doing her homework she was laying on her bed. As they were sharing a room they had bunk beds she was on top. "Hey dad, how long till mum told you?" Tony grinned yes Sam was exactly like her mother.

"She didn't I figured it out where's your sister?" Sam got up and climbed down. She sat on one of the bean bags in the corner tapping the other one, Tony rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Dad I know this is going to be hard for you to grasp so I'll be nice. Nicole isn't daddies little girl any more she hasn't been for ages"

"What? Sam what are you getting at?" She laughed and rested her head on her dad's shoulder.

"She's discovered boys among other thing " Tony looked at his daughter with a skeptical look.

"I'm not lying to ya dad, Alec Morgan asked her out today, it's been coming for a while ever wonder why she never hugs you anymore. Why she wears only baggy clothes Or why her school bag is so heavy?" Tony nodded

"Well she takes a change of clothes to school, more form fitting clothes, you thought she wasn't developing as fast as me guess again dad, she has a whole heap of clothes that you don't know she wears. Skirts midriff tops similar stuff to mine but more skimpier. She doesn't hate our new school she loves it no uniforms." Tony raised his eyebrow. He'd never seen any of this coming and he doubted that Kate had either.

"Does your mother know about this" Sam shook her head.

"Come with me then" Sam bit her lip she knew Nicole would hate her for tattling, but she was worried.

"It'll be ok" Sam nodded and let her dad help her up.

"Wait" she ran over to the wardrobe and grabbed one of the suit cases.

"You'll wanna see this" she walked out with Tony.

"Kate honey could we talk to you" Sam stood behind her father with the suit case. Kate looked up when she saw Sam she nodded worried she had done something wrong. She sent Edan and Ally up to their rooms. She sat on the lounge Tony on one side and Sam in the middle.

"Sam honey is anything wrong?" Kate brushed the chestnut curls out of her daughters eyes. Sam shook her head and looked up at Tony who nodded.

"Its about Nicole"

"What about Nikki?"

"She hates the name Nikki first off when your not looking and say it she rolls her eyes. She's not who you think she is. She hides stuff from you and dad, her clothes, her magazines, the fact that she's had her period since she was 11. She doesn't tell you every like you think she does, she tells you edited versions. She's got a boyfriend Alec Morgan he asked her out today. Emma told me, then I then I saw them skipping art. They were making out in the library. I had to return on over due book. And Alec isn't her first more like her eighth or ninth" Sam bit her lip and looked up at Kate.

"What else" Kate's voice was calm and caring she didn't need to get mad at Sam she'd been scared to say anything, to get into trouble she knew the feeling.

"She was wearing a micro mini, a really short skirt, and a boob tube. These are her other clothes, most of which she steals or gets others to steal for her." Sam kicked the suite case in front of her the latch popped and opened clothes, shoes and magazines flew out.

" She hangs out with all the wrong people, people who get into trouble. The other day when she was late home, when she said she was working on something at the library with Elle and Shaun, she wasn't she was in detention. I found out today from Elle." Sam's lip quivered.

"Come on Sammy its ok"Tony pulled his daughter into a hug.

"She picks on Edan at school and tell him if he tells you she'll flush porky down the toilet, I've tried to get him to tell you, I was trying today before you turned around but he wouldn't budge not with her there, he's shit scared of her. Um and another thing about her and Alec That's not the only thing Alec's hand was well...kind of up her top."

Tony got up and walked around. He wanted to know what had happened to his little girl. Suddenly the front door opened and in walked Nicole she looked over at her mother father and sister, she then noticed all her things on the floor. She glared at Sam and walked up to their room.

"I did the right thing didn't I?" Kate nodded and pulled her daughter into a hug kissing her on the head.

"Yes you did the right thing. Now go get your siblings and ask Hattie to take you all down the park"

"But the boys have had their bath"

"They can have another one" Sam nodded and headed up stairs.

Kate looked up at Tony and shook her head. "What did we do wrong?" Tony shrugged.

"I don't know Katie"

They suddenly heard a scream from Sam. They got up and bolted to the stairs and found her laying at the bottom of them. Nicole was at the top. "That'll teach you to tattle on me"

"NICOLE ANNA DINOZZO HERE NOW" Kate yelled while Tony helped Sam up, Hattie came down with the four other DiNozzo children.

"Is every thing ok?" Kate shook her head Hattie herded the younger kids down stairs following Tony who was carrying Sam.

Kate made her way up to Nicole. "What?"

"Why are you acting like this? This isn't you"

"It is mother It is"


	5. Their Twins?

Their Twins?

"Morning dad" Sam walked into the kitchen of the DiNozzo home and kissed her father on the cheek she was still in her PJ's a singlet that stopped just below her navel, and shorts.

"Morning sunshine" he smiled and watched as she got her self some orange juice.

"Didn't happen to notice when your sister got in did you?"

"Nicole? No I think she went to a party with Alec" Sam turned around and headed back to the island. She sat down on the stool next to her father.

"Whatcha readin'?" Tony smiled, Sam was his girl, no matter what people said she may have the same personality as her mother and look like her too. But it was her father she was closest to. She could tell him anything. And she did. That's not to say that she left her mother out, she didn't. It was just she'd been closer to her father ever since everything with Nicole started.

"Just the newspaper, your mum and I might be home late tonight-

"So you want me to cook dinner leave some for the both of you, get the little ones ready for bed and if my darling sister comes home record the hour, done" Tony laughed and kissed her on the head.

"Morning dad, freak face"

"Morning Edan"

"Hey turd whatcha want for dinner"

"Stuck with you again aw man last time I ended up with food poisoning ow shit that hurt" Edan rubbed the back of his head and glared at his sister who laughed and walked the long way out of the kitchen. She waved at her mother as she walked past. She noticed Edan grinning evilly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Payback time" Kate laughed and kissed Tony on the head.

"If they weren't siblings I'd be worried"

"They're so much like us when you first started at NCIS it scares me" they suddenly heard Sam screech.

"Oh he's in for it"

"If she catches him" Kate glared at her husband.

"This is mini you and me we're talking about here"

"I know that's why I said it" Kate hit him over the head like Sam had done to her brother earlier. Tony gave the same response.

Suddenly the door bell rang. "I wonder who that is?" Kate walked out to see with Tony following her. She opened the door to find Abby and her two sons standing there.

"Hey Ab's what brings you here?"

"You giving Tim an undercover op. My brother called he needs some one to get him out of jail again and I can't drop the boys off at school let alone pick them up." Kate let her friend inside.

"I'm gonna get you ya little creep get back here with that" Edan came running past with his sisters underwear on his head. Kate yanked it off pulling her sons head back as she did it.

"Not funny" Tony snorted beside her

"I thought so"

"I heard that dad" Sam and Kate both elbowed him in the ribs.

"Aw that hurt" he bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks mum" Sam waved at Abby and ran back up stair almost colliding with Ally.

"Hey Auntie Abby" she smiled and skipped over she had on a black t-shirt, with a cartoon skull and cross bones on it a tartan mini skit over a pair of black knee length leggings with her ankle high black boots. She was a mini Abby. The only difference was her hair was down and it was light brown not black.

"Pigtails I'm guessing?"

"Yep"

"I thought you went to a private school?"

"I do but we don't have school today only teachers do" Abby hit her head she'd forgotten that today was the kids day off. "Could-

"Sam look after them sure she wont mind " Abby grinned down at Ally she was glad to have a little girl in her life who looked up to her, even if she wasn't hers she found it a bonus she got to corrupt as Tony put it one of their kids.

"And who said I wouldn't get a mini me"

"Hey this is your fourth go" Kate laughed at what Abby's eldest said he was a year younger then Edan. But he still liked to pick on his mum as much as his aunt and uncle did.

"I like being Auntie Abby's mini me, its fun so..." she poked her tongue out at Jason who rolled his eyes and went in search of Edan who was by now hiding from his sister.

"Mummy do you know where are Sean and Jay?" Kate knelt down in front of her nephew.

"Harry I think their in their room playing you wanna go up and see" he nodded and took off.

"Here Ally I'll do your hair,"

"Yeay some one who does it properly" Tony could help but laugh at the look on Kate's face. Abby snickered also.

"You know what Al we gotta get you onto Caf-Pow then you'll really be like me"

"NO" both Tony and Kate yelled.

"Party poppers"

"I don't want my seven year old daughter addicted to that stuff you already got a 14 year old addicted to it; I don't want another daughter addicted to caffeine."

"Hey can I help it if Sam snuck into my lab and drank my supply you should have kept a better eye on her"

The 14 year old came down the stairs, she had on a Nike singlet and matching shorts her sneakers slung over her shoulder, strapped on her right arm was her Ipod in its case.

"You talking about me?" she asked sitting down to put her shoes on.

"Never" Abby grinned evilly.

Sam laughed and got up tying up her long brown hair. "I'll be back soon I'm only going for a short run just round the block" she said at the look on her mothers face. Kate nodded and she was off.

* * *

Sam pressed the play button on her Ipod and stuck the earphones in her ears then took of at a nice steady pace one foot in front of the other. Left. Right. Left. Right.

She looked around her neighborhood where she had grown up; this was her neighborhood she knew every one who lived here. And any one and every one knew her. Unfortunately they also knew her sister, and how wild she had gotten in the last few years. They hadn't seen Nicole in three days, but this was nothing she'd taken off before for weeks at a time three days was nothing.

She kept running her mind slipping into the song and her running not thinking of anything, this was why she ran, nothing could get to her; she could let the world slip away and not think of anything or anyone it was her way of clearing her head. It was better then her sister's wild ways and well she knew her parents would kill her if she did what they did to take their mind of things. Running was her thing. She came to the last corner to find Nicole and Alec walking down the road. She rolled her eyes and kept running.

"Look if it isn't miss goody two shoes her self" Nicole stated as her sister ran past her. "Oi cow" when Sam didn't reply Nicole turned around and grabbed her sisters hair. Pulling it back hard. Sam screamed in pain. She turned to face her sister.

"What Nikki?" her sister glowered at her.

"Tell your parents that I won't be visiting for a while"

"Fine" Sam turned around and went to leave when her sister tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" she turned around and was meet with a fist to her face. The searing pain mad her scream so loud some of the neighbors came out. Alec and Nicole walked away laughing at the young women lying on the ground screaming holding her nose.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, Kate got up and answered the door. To find James and Karen Walker from down the road, in James's arms was Sam, crying holding her nose.

"What Happened?" Kate asked worriedly as she let James, he walked over and laid Sam on the couch.

"Nicole I heard Sam scream twice I disregarded the first one, it was more a 'what the hell' kind of scream the second one was more pain. I don't know what happened I'm guessing Nicole did something to her though. She won't let any one look at her nose, we've tried."

Kate thanked them and let them out before joining Tony and Abby in front of her daughter.

"Come one honey I've seen worse you have to remember your mum and I work with dead people a lot this isn't going to freak me out."

But Sam shook her head. Tears still streaming down her face. "Do you want grandpa duck to look at it" Sam nodded.

"Ab's can you?"

"Stay for a while sure"

"Thanks"

Tony, Kate and Sam walked out heading to NCIS.

Ducky was puttering around talking to one of his patients when he heard the doors open. He turned around to see Kate and Tony standing there with their eldest Sam.

"Oh dear what happened?"

"Nicole we think" Kate looked over at her daughter who nodded. Ducky stopped what he was doing.

"Want me to have a look" Sam nodded tears appearing in her eyes. He led her over to a table and let her get up. "Now lets see here." he prying her hand away. At a frown Sam went to put her hand back but he stopped her.

"It's not broken that's the good thing; she didn't hit it head on more to the side. Looks like you've bruised your eye socket badly, and the bleeding's more then likely, from the force. Trust me Sam I've seen your mum and dad do worse" Sam nodded.

"It hurts" she whispered

"It will for a while"

He fixed her up cleaning all the now dried blood off, and smiled at her once he was done. "There you my sweet all done" his kissed her forehead and held out his hand to help her off the table.

"You feeling alright or do you want one of us to stay home?"

"I'm ok I guess it was more shock then anything else." Tony grinned yes she was exactly like Kate stubborn, but with a kind heart.

* * *

Kate sat at her desk she'd finished the last of her paper work and it was only ten in the morning. When an old foe walked in. She smiled and got up. "What are you doing in here?"

"Uh I work here" She came around folding her arms. "I guess my next question is answered" Kate looked at the man in front of her questioningly.

"You're married?" Kate smiled and nodded.

"I didn't see that coming"

"You don't see many things coming"

"I'm here on business"

"Really I though you'd retired along with Gibbs and Jen"

"I went back"

"I'm sure the FBI loved that" The man in front of her just looked at her, and rolled his eyes.

"So who took over Gibbs's Team?"

"Tony"

"Wasn't he higher then you"

"Didn't want the directors job it was then offered to me" Kate shrugged this was old news she felt like yawning but decided against it.

"Wanted to beat him did you?" Fornell raised an eyebrow.

"No my husband recommended me for the job, he didn't want it but he knew I could do it"

"You and DiNozzo bet Gibbs loved that" he chuckled

"He did actually gave me away, seeing my dad died the year before hand" Kate glared at him yep he was still Fornell.

"I hate to say this but FBI needs your help"

"Where's Gibbs when you need him, could I possibly get that on tape it would give him a laugh"

"I'm being serious agent Todd"

"Well if we're being serious then It's Director Todd-DiNozzo"

"That doesn't freak you out at all that its Tony…some one I know you couldn't stand."

"We have a love hate relationship, he loves me I hate him." Kate Smirked at the look on Tobias Fornell's face.

"It was a joke yeah he used to annoy me a lot of the things that annoyed me then still annoy me now. But there are things that made him attractive then that I love now. Now what did you want help with?"

Fornell pulled out a photo. "We need to find these people we know at least one is related to some one working with in NCIS jurisdiction."

Kate had a close look at the photo she shook her head. "One minute"

She walked out leaving Fornell to look around her office. She came back in with Tony. He raised an eyebrow.

"Look" she gave the photo to her husband.

"That can't be"

"Well it is, go get Sam"

"But she's-

"Take Abby" Tony nodded and left.

"What's going on?"

Kate said nothing she sat at her desk, half an hour later Tony walked in with his daughter.

"That's the young girl how did you know where to find her. Miss your under arrest"

Sam looked up at her father stepping closer into him. Tony placed his hand on her shoulder.

"This isn't who you're looking for. This is the twin sister of who you're looking and the reason, we here can not help you"

"Why your NCIS you have to help"

"You can't help if you're personally involved Tobias I'll like you to meet my daughter, Samantha Jade DiNozzo twin sister to Nicole Anna DiNozzo one of the people you are looking for, and the reason we can't help you"

"Their twins?" Kate nodded.

"Meet the good one"


	6. Dont you Love me anymore?

Ok I know this isn't tate fluff and its shows Tate in a different light but its setting up for later stories.

* * *

Don't you love us anymore??

Sam walked down the stairs of her family home, her parents were both on the phone her mother was making breakfast for her younger siblings her dad was doing ...well something.

"Morning" she said sitting down no one took notice, she looked at the newspaper there on the front cover was her sister again. _What's she done now_ the past two years had been much of the same Nicole was always on the front cover of everything these days. No matter what she did, she was always there looking back at Sam in some way or another.

Her dad hopped off the phone finished his coffee grabbed some toast, kissed her mother on the cheek and her siblings on their heads but walked straight past her. Sam looked at him hurt he never use to miss her ever and if he did he'd back up but this past year her family had forgotten about her it was all about her twin sister, her aunts and uncles related or no didn't have the time of day to deal with her problems. They never said hello to her anymore never did anything didn't want to know what was going on in her life nothing she was invisible to every one around her.

There were eight people who still knew Sam DiNozzo was still alive, they were her friends. Her slice of paradise the one oasis she could go and not have to worry about what her sister had done now. They were her family now. She wasn't going to put her family through what her sister did, she'd stay and be ignored, but when it came 16th birthday in three days she'd be able to get her license. She'd had all the lessons her instructor said she was ready now all that was needed was for her to be 16. She knew not to expect much from her family, her last birthday had told her that she had woken up expecting them to remember two people had a birthday that day but they didn't that's when she knew nothing would be the same. She was the good one so they didn't have to worry about her; they knew she'd never do anything bad.

She couldn't even if she wanted to it wasn't who she was. As much as she wanted at least an acknowledgement from her family she couldn't do that her parents had been through to much to put them through that.

A tear rolled down her cheek as her dad walked out the front door, she turned to her mum Kate Todd-DiNozzo was helping her five year old twins with their breakfast. Her little sister was talking about some movie their dad had taken her to last week. Her little brother Edan was playing with his PSP something he got for getting straight A's on his latest report. _But I never got one and I always get straight A's_ she wiped another tear away. Finished her breakfast and walked out. Sitting on the bench were four lunches one of each of the visible DiNozzo kids but nothing for her, Dylan her boyfriend would buy her lunch when he first started when they were just friends she'd pick the smallest cheapest thing. After she pasted out in class he refused to buy her something unless it was filling and wholesome, well at least filling.

She stood on the curb and he pulled up. "hey I bought lunch today, a salad sandwich for you don't worry no mayo, or avocado also we have some brunch bars- my mums doing, but don't worry I snuck the cookies in but we have to buy drinks" Dylan looked over at her.

"You ok"

"No, you have this really amazing mother who knows you have a girlfriend your mothers the nicest person in the world who makes you dinner if you have to work and come home after she's had hers. I don't think mines ever done that she's to obsessed with my sister to even notice me. If I had the guts to I'd run away my family wouldn't even know I was gone" a tear rolled down her cheek as she saw her mother heard her siblings out the door.

"Sam" Dylan turned her face to look at him.

"Let's blow off school today, its just sports all day anyway. We'll grab some of your stuff and you can come and stay with me and my mum at least there you'll have people who'll care about you"

"Ok" she nodded and wiped away a tear before it slid down her face.

* * *

"Have you found anything?" Tony asked standing at the door of his wife's office his arms folded leaning on the frame.

"Nothing I can't find her anywhere" Kate rested her head in her hands.

"We'll find her we always do" Kate looked up as Tony moved over to her.

"But how long will she stay this time, she was here for an hour last time; I just want her to come home so we can all be a family again."

"I know so do I, Ally's dance recital is next week, I'm ment to go away but I got some one else to cover for me, do you think we should take her out for dinner after?"

"Edan won't want to go, and I don't know about the twin's maybe we could get Abby to look after them"

"I'll ask I better get back"

"Yeah I have a call I have to make to China anyway"

"Ok love you"

"Love you more"

* * *

"Dylan what are you doing home?" His mother jumped up. When she saw Sam behind him.

"Samantha is every thing ok?" Sam shook her head on the verge of tears again.

"Her family acts like she's not even there, mum she's gone to bed hungry thousands of times after work. Her mum probably doesn't care that it's her birthday in three days"

Carol Jackson pulled the young woman out from behind her son, and pulled her into a hug. Sam broke down no one had hugged her like that for ages.

"I don't know why they don't even look at me anymore; I don't know if I did anything wrong I don't think I did. All they care about is Nicole; she doesn't want to be in their family yet they're trying so hard to get her back. Now they're pushing me away"

"Sam honey it's ok you can stay here ok" Sam nodded. Carol took her bag and left the two teenagers to watch TV.

* * *

Kate came home to find a hand written note on the table 'staying at Dylan's Sam'

"Ok"

* * *

x-x six months later x-x

"Mum do you know where Sam is?" Kate looked up from what she was doing

"Edan can this wait I'm busy now"

"No this can't wait" said the 13 year old. Kate impatiently put down her pen.

"What?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Do you know where Sam is?" Edan asked again.

"What Edan go and ask your father"

"You don't even remember her do you" he yelled.

"Of course I do Edan she's your sister" Kate rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I know that but is she your daughter?" Edan sat down across from his mother.

"What of course she is Edan what are you getting at I have to send this out to see if any ones found Nicole yet"

"That's my point exactly; Nicole doesn't want to be found"

"I will find her Edan"

"When, when you realize you push me out as well" Kate looked up at her son as Tony walked in.

"Edan I have to find your sister this can wait till another time"

"Right so when you have no kids left, Uncle Jay has asked me to move in with him, and I've said yes; you pushed Sam out with this search for Nicole next will be Ally and twins when will you two wake up realize you had a family"

"Edan can we talk about this later"

"Sure" he rolled his eyes and walked out his parents had not heard a word he'd said.

* * *

x-x Two months later x-x

"Tony do you know where Edan is?"

"No I haven't seen him" Kate bit her lip and walked up to her son's room. It was empty, she walked up to her eldest daughters room opened the door to find it was also empty. She ran down to Ally's room, to find her daughter playing on her computer.

"Ally do you know where your brother and sister are?"

"Who Edan and Sam?" Ally asked spinning around to look at her mother. Kate nodded

"Yeah, Sam and Edan live with Uncle Jay"

"What? Since when?" Ally sighed got up and sat on her bed she patted beside her telling her mother to sit down. Kate sat down and could have sworn this was her eldest's bed.

"You want the full catch up" Kate nodded.

"Ok well. On Sam's 15th birthday which we all forgot, one of her friend's Dylan you know tall blonde athletic guy one Sam had a massive crush on?" Kate nodded.

"Ok well he asked her out she said yes and they were dating for a year and a bit, when they broke up Sam went to live with Uncle Jay and Edan"

"Your uncle lives in New York City Ally"

"I know it was you and dad who signed the forms giving him full guardianship of both of them. You now only have three kids with Nicole's emancipation. You lost Nicole years ago; you lost two more with your obsessive search for her"

Kate got up and walked out the door Ally shrugged and went back to her computer she was talking to Sam on MSN.

Allygirl- Mum knows expect a call

Sam4Tim- WTF?

Allygirl- She was looking for you and Edan and came and asked me and well I told her what happened she just walked out shock would be one word I would use.

Sam4Tim- O Gr8 thnx 4 da warning I'll tell uncle Jay brb

Allygirl- kk

-3 minutes later-

Sam4Tim- As I was saying Al you have to at least ask him you might be surprised

Allygirl- that's easy for you to say your not 9

Sam4Tim- no but when I was 9 I had to deal with Nicole being the one in the spot light all the time.

Allygirl- true I'll give you that ok I had beta go dad will b up soon love to all

Allygirl offline

* * *

Kate found Tony down stairs. "Their gone they live in New York with my brother, we signed the papers giving him guardianship of them"

"What when?"

"A month ago apparently; Sam hasn't lived here for seven months Tony Seven months how did we let this happen?"

"What?" he sat down in shock. He couldn't believe two of his kids lived so far away that he'd let them move so far away.

"Do you know your brothers number?"

"No but Jason might"

"Ok"

* * *

"_So finally decided to you want your kids back have you?" _

"Jas don't be like that"

"_What you and Tony were the people who pushed your daughter out, she told me she'd come home from work and go to bed starving because you hadn't left anything for her. Her ex bought her lunch at school. They broke up because they spent every minute of the day together they got sick of each other. Edan felt like you both didn't care about him. And now that Nicole legally doesn't want anything to do with you; you want them back no way Caitlin you've put those two through enough already I wont let you do that to them again"_

"They're my kids Jason" she turned when there was a knock at the door Tony opened it to find her brother standing there they hung up.

"Not any more Edan and Samantha DiNozzo have been adopted by Jay Todd effective immediately."

"What?"

"It was at Sam and Edan's request"

"No"

"Yes Sorry Kate but you lost two very sweet very caring teenagers to your quest to find your other daughter. Did Nicole mean that much to you, that you lost two of your other kids in the process? Nicole told you time and time again she did not want you in her life but you didn't listen."

"She was only a child"

"So were they" Jason Todd shook his head at his sister and brother in law then walked away.


	7. Want You Back

a year later

* * *

Want you back

Kate sat in the park near her brother's home in New York. She could see three teenagers walking towards her. The tallest was carrying some one on his back. He spun around the young women on his back laughed as her long sandy brown hair flew out behind her.

"Ok stop it Tim your going to make me sick" Kate looked up again that was her daughter. She got up and walked over to them. Edan froze as he saw his mother walking towards them.

"SJ we gotta go"

"What Ed's don't be stupid" she looked at her brother who tipped his head toward the women walking towards them.

"Oh Timmy I gotta go." He let her down.

"Ok see you tomorrow" he kissed her quickly before she ran off.

"Wait" Kate started to run as well till the two teens her kids had been with stopped her.

"Move"

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"That's original" she shook her head and walked around them then started running again.

"Samantha Jane DiNozzo stop"

Sam looked behind her, her mother was catching up. _Not if I can help it _she pushed the next bin over she looked back it slowed her down a bit but not long enough to unlock the door.

"Ed's run open the door I'll try and hold her off" her brother nodded and bolted.

Sam did what she had before and sped up, she got home and ran in the door as soon as she was in Edan slammed it shut locking it.

"I'm not going away I just want to talk"

"Bit late for that don't you think?" Sam yelled back before walking away from the door.

Kate sat on the front step leaning against the door as tears rolled down her cheeks. She hadn't ment for any of this to happen. She didn't even realize she'd been pushing her kids away. She felt ashamed from it, she knew now that her search for Nicole had taken its toll on her family and she would have to work on putting the pieces back together. She wanted her family back she wanted her kids back. But unlike what she had tried with Nicole she was willing to do anything they asked.

She looked up as her brother walked up to her.

"What do you are you doing here?" he looked angry with her and he had every right to be she guessed.

"I know what I did was wrong and I didn't know I was doing it at the time I want to fix that. Tony and I want to fix that we want to make things right, we love our kids we always have Jay you have to believe me if I had known what I was doing I would have stopped it I would do anything for my kids. I'd take bullets for them I'd do anything"

"It's not me you have to convince it's them. They're hurt Kate they don't understand why you did what you did. You have to prove to them that you love them because they think you don't they think you only want them there so they can look after Ally and the boys while you and Tony look for Nicole. Sam's always felt second best to her, and now she feels like you don't even want her. That you only put up with her because you had to."

"That's not true"

"Well there's a seventeen year old inside who thinks other wise"

"I love Sam I always have I thought she would like the space, I didn't think or want to push her away Jay I didn't I love those kids with all my heart I would do anything for them I'd stand in front of a train for them. So would Tony if for a minute we knew what they were thinking, if Sam had just slapped us silly to make us listen, we would have. I miss them Jay they're my kids and the only things I know about them are things my ten year old tells me. I know I've been horrid and that they should hate me for what I did, and I know that trust has to be earnt not given; and that I lost theirs a long time ago but I want to work on that I want them to know they can trust me that I do love them and so does their father." Sam had been watching from the front door, she opened it her arms folded over her chest but still she looked like she was going to cry.

"Do you mean what you said, that you love us?"

"I never stopped loving you, or your brother all of you kids are on equal scales. If you had told us that you felt differently we would have done something different."

"That's the thing Edan tried but you were not interested"

"Then that's our fault, we know that yes it took us a while to see that but Sam I do love you I would do anything for you. I'm sorry if I made you feel any differently over the last few years. I know that as your mother there is no excuse for that and that is something I will have to live with the rest of my life knowing what I put you and Edan through. But I want to start fixing that I want you to be able to trust me again, and tell me things like you used to. I want my Sammy back"

Sam tried to hold back the tears she didn't want to make it that easy for her mother, she thought she hated her, for all the things she had done for all the things she had missed. But now she knew she was just hurt that at what her mother did. She wiped an escaping tear away. And before she knew it she was running down and found her self in her mother's arms.

"I just wanted to know you love me as much as you do Nicole" Kate kissed her daughters forehead they were the same height now.

"Sammy I've always loved you as much as I do Nicole it's my fault for not showing you" Kate wiped away the tears running down her daughters face.

"I love you mum"

"I love you too Sammy"

"Sam maybe a push over but I'm not what you did was wrong and it's going to take more then a few well chosen words to get me to trust you again. You abandoned us you may have lived under the same roof but you abandoned us."

"I know, and I didn't come here expecting either of you to forgive me or your father for what we have done. I came to tell you how sorry we are and how much we both love you I just wanted to see my kids again"

"We're not your kids we're Jay's kids"

"No we aren't I hid the files mum and dad got sent bogus ones I made up."

"SAM!!"

"What I just wanted to scare them I wanted them to know how if felt, I wanted them to feel what we did, you went through it for six months Edan I went through it for and year and a half. If any one should be mad it's me."

"Then why aren't you"

"I am but I also love them they are our parents no matter how flawed they are or who we say we belong to. They are the ones that bought us into this world they looked after us when we were little if we should be mad at any one it should be Nicole she's the reason of this whole dam mess. Yeah I'm still mad at them of course it will take time for old wounds to heal properly but isn't that worth a shot. Don't you want to see Ally in person again instead of over a web cam don't you want to see the boys?"

"no I don't want anything to do with them"

"fine be that way but I do and I am I want to see dad again, I want to tell him how much he did hurt I want to be able to yell at him for it and tell him how much I hated him for what he did"

"Go ahead but don't expect me to go"

"fine I wont"


	8. You Hurt Me

This is mainly Tony and Sam

* * *

You hurt me.

Kate walked into the house looking around the twins were watching TV.

"Tony?"

"In here honey"

"Come out here I have some one who wants to see you?" Tony walked out of the kitchen to see Sam standing behind her mother her arms folded she didn't look happy.

"Sam oh honey your ok" he ran up and hugged her but she didn't hug him back, he turned to look at Kate.

"Listen to what she has to say first"

"Come on boys lets go out for ice cream Ally you want ice cream?" kate yelled up the stairs

"She's at the movies with friends" Kate nodded and headed out Tony went to walk over to the lounge but Sam stopped him, he turned around to meet her hand slap across his face.

"You hurt me, I didn't do anything to you and you made me feel like shit, you pushed me out of this house my house this was my home a place I felt safe I thought I could trust you I wanted to believe you were having a few bad days at work in the beginning then it continued you froze me out like I didn't exist you missed my sweet sixteen. You weren't there to bash up the boy who broke my heart. You didn't keep your promise to do anything and everything to keep me safe and happy. I hate you so much for making me feel this way. I hate you I Hate you I hate you dad I Hate you" she folded her arms again as she let the tears roll down her face.

Tony was still shocked she'd slapped him, but to hear what he had down through the eyes of his daughter he knew he was in the wrong.

"Sam I don't know what to say sorry isn't good enough I know that and I know you'll never trust me like you used to. I know I've been horrible and I want to change that I want you to be able to come to me like you used to. I love you as much as I love your siblings. You're my girl, you'll always be my girl Sam."

"Why? Why did you freeze me out?" tears rolled down her cheeks

"I don't have an answer for that honey I don't. But I do love you and if I could turn back time and change how things turned out I would I would go back and make sure none of this ever happened and if what happened with Nicole happened again. I'd come to my senses a lot quicker I'd know I had a loving caring daughter at home who would do anything for me. I know I don't deserve your love or anything from you but I would like to try and rebuild what we once had. I can not tell you how it feels to know I hurt you so deeply. If I could jump into you and take it out I would I would carry it for you the rest of my life Sammy you mean to much to me to see you hurting and to know I was the reason for it breaks me up inside" he was shocked when she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I love you Sam don't you ever forget that. And if I forget to tell you, Gibbs me will you. Cause a hand mark like the one on my face right now isn't that good a look. Not that I didn't deserve this one I did."

They moved over to the lounge where Sam continued to cry till she fell asleep. Kate came home with the twins an hour later. Tony smiled weakly at her and she nodded they had a long road ahead of them one they had created but they had paved the first of many more bricks to come.


	9. Coming Home

This is the last chapter to this story thank you to all who read it and more thanks to every one who reviewed. This story is dedicated to ncisabbylover !!

* * *

Coming home

Fifteen year old Ally lay on the towel next to the pool; she rolled her head to one side and laughed her new boyfriend one her father approved of was laying next to her. He tapped her on the nose again before leaning over her to get his drink, bending down to give her a quick kiss as he cam back.

"I saw that kiss miss Ally why was I not inform of this new venture" Ally turned around to see her older sister Sam standing behind her.

"Sam Oh my gosh what are you doing here aren't you ment to be in LA?" Ally got up and hugged her sister.

"Change of plans" Ally nodded and went to sit down but screamed as a jet of cold water was sprayed on her stomach. She looked to see her younger brothers swimming away.

"Oh they're going to pay" she growled.

"Ok leaving it to you" Sam walked inside she could hear her parents talking it was obviously to some one else because, when ever they talked to each other they were all lovely dovey a thing Sam had only just come to know. She walked into the kitchen and almost fell over sitting on a bar stool was her sister.

"Am I dreaming by any chance or is that really Nicole?" Kate and Tony turned around hearing the voice of their other daughter.

"Sam what are you doing here aren't you ment to be working?"

"Yes but I took the time I had worked up off, I wanted to pay you a visit and I have something I have to share with you" Tony got up and hugged his daughter as did Kate.

"Samantha?"

"That would be me" Nicole nodded her sister looked so happy and well.

"You keep going I'll go see if Ally's caught Sean and James yet"

"No its ok you go" Sam looked at her sister weirdly

"are you sure that's the right Nicole cause the one I remember never let me go first, ever" Nicole looked down at her hands it was true growing up well until she'd gotten into the wrong crowd she never let Sam talk first. That and she used to but into what her sister was saying and finish it for her.

"No it's ok it's not that big a deal" Sam walked out of the kitchen.

"She hasn't changed much" Tony looked over at Kate who shrugged.

"What have I missed you can tell me I'm not a kid"

"She has changed Nicole more then you would know but when ever some one in the past five years has talked about you, she's blocked it out. She and Edan went through a lot of things because of well all three of us. She's had time to mend the bridges with us, but you're still a sore spot you will probably always be a sore spot for her." Nicole was confused she had no idea what her dad was saying.

"When you left and your father and I were looking for you trying to bring you home things here happened things that I would never wish on anybody at all. It's to long and painful to go into lets just say. Our search for you is the reason Edan has nothing to do with us. Sam forgave us for what we did, in our search to find you but Edan never has."

"Never say never isn't that what Uncle Gibbs used to say" Kate turned around this time it was her son standing in the door way of the kitchen with him was Sam and a young woman they didn't know.

"I found him talking to Ally about how best to get Sean and James back" Sam stated her normally cheerful out going demeanor pushed down by the fact her twin sister was there. Edan who had just been out side with her noticed this change as well; he looked up at her then over to his parents that was when he noticed Nicole.

"What is she doing here hasn't she caused enough trouble already, come to create some more have you?" He looked over at his sister who was playing with her nail a clear sign to her bother and parents she didn't want to talk about this.

"I wanted to come by and say I was sorry for what I put you through it must have been hell"

"Must? Must have been hell? Lets see if your pathetic mind can grasp this concept, shall we Nicole then again I might have to dumb it down seeing I was the only one of us to finish school and not have a kid at sixteen yeah I know my friends told me!" Kate looked from Sam to Nicole she wasn't going to stop Sam she had every right to say what ever she liked to her sister, the part that shocked her was Nicole had come in and said she'd told them everything the fact that she had a child and she didn't tell them hurt she'd lied again and they had believed her again.

"Lets see there the time you almost broke my nose, the time you pushed me down the stairs for telling the truth. Then you running away, at 14 and never coming home making our read my lips OUR parents start looking for you and in their search, froze me and Edan out yeah I've forgiven them it took time but I did. Not that you'll get it. You could never stand being a twin you hated you always have. From the time we started school you pushed me down made me feel worthless and unwanted, every time dad would ask me that's M E Nicole you'd answer for me. You did everything you got all the attention, all the friends I hardly got anything and when I did you took it saying I didn't deserve this and that the only reason I was here was because of you. I hate you and even that's not a strong enough word to describe how I feel about you if I never see you again after this I will be happy I'll be thrilled over the moon I don't like you and I don't want to know you now. You may say you have changed but ever heard of the term a leopard doesn't change his or her spots you'll always be the person who puts others down to get their own way, you'll lie, cheat, beg, 'borrow' and steal just to get what you want. I'm not falling for your tricks any more as far as I'm concerned I never had a twin sister I have three younger brothers and a younger sister but I never had a twin sister. Ever"

"Same goes for me" said Edan Nicole looked over at her parents begging them to say something to Sam, she thought her act had worked that she could get them to let her into the family again that they would believe every word she'd say and that Sam would never be able to steal them away.

"Sam honey are you ok?" Kate got up and hugged her daughter who looked very pale.

"I don't feel so good"

"Come let's get you some fresh air ok." The two women walked out Sam leaning on her mother.

"Daddy you're not going to believe her are you?" Tony raised an eye brow at his other daughter he'd almost fallen for her tricks again, he couldn't understand where they had gone wrong with her why she was so different to their other kids. All of their other children cared about others, they were loyal friends and valued member's of the neighborhood Ally Sean and James were always helping out where ever they could, Sam when she was home also helped. Edan had always had a massive heart. Where had they gone wrong with Nicole she was so different from their other children she was on the other end of the scale. She took what she wanted when she wanted, she tricked people into believing she had changed when she hadn't. Even as a child she'd laugh when she saw some little kid fall over and hurt themselves then she'd tease Sam for helping.

"What happened to you where did we go wrong Nicole? Why do you do this make some one believe you have changed so you can get your own way. What did your mother and I or your siblings for that fact do to you that was so bad for you to treat us this way please tell me I would like to know so as not to do it in the future"

"Nothing I just get what I want when I want it" Tony couldn't believe the sudden turn around in his daughter. Had she really come from Kate and him self? Were there parts of them that were this mean? This cruel? He didn't think so he had four other children to prove that they were not bad parents. What made Nicole so different from Sam they were identical twins they had the same DNA. They came from the same person so why were they so different. When they were kids up until they were 13 they had, had the same things if Nicole got something Sam got it as well. They were treated the exact same, he and Kate had not favored one over the other. Sure some of their personality traits had rubbed off on their daughters over the years. When they were younger Tony had pointed out that Nicole in some aspects was more like him then Kate as Sam was more like her mother then her father.

Could that mean that in some far off aspect that Tony was just like his daughter cruel and vindictive? No that couldn't be Kate would never have stuck around all these years if that was the case and Sam wouldn't be so close to her father either. If he was like that he would have been told many years ago. He was at a loss for how his daughter had become the person she was coming from a loving caring family.

"well I'm clearly not going to get what I want am I?' she got up and left.

"Ok dad question what the hell were you thinking?" Edan sat down where his sister had been.

"She honestly seemed to have changed and your mother wanted to give her a chance she is out daughter after all no matter how hard it is to believe she is related to all of us, any way off the topic of Nicole and onto you Edan who is this?"

"This dad would be my girlfriend, Lucy"

"Very nice to meet you Mr. DiNozzo" Tony turned around looking over his shoulder.

"Oh you were talking to me its Tony Mr. DiNozzo is my father very scary man, he'd get along well with your sister" Edan chuckled as Kate walked in with Sam who had gotten the colour back in her face.

"You're looking better"

"Thanks"

"What was this news you wanted to tell us about"

"I'm getting married" she looked at the looks on her parents and brother face before laughing.

"I had you there no I got a promotion at work. I'll be doing a lot of traveling between LA and here" Kate who had grabbed the bench glared at her daughter.

"Don't do that Sam"

"but it was funny and the looks on your faces priceless, that and Josh wanted me to get you for the joke you played on him last time we come out, oh and this is our new address we moved into together as the leases on or apartments ran out"

"That's a big step Sam" Toy said pulling Kate over to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Dad we've been going out for three and a half years. You and mum moved in together after a year. Plus neither of us are ready for anything more just yet. We work too much and when we aren't working we are either here or with his family. This was just a matter of timing the rent on places in LA has gone up and to live where we did and do we'd have had to move in together any way. Its just natural progression"

"fine but if I hear of any funny business I'm coming out there with your Aunt Abby"

"Fine" Sam rolled her eyes walking out. Edan and Lucy walked out after them.

"she's grown up Tony you can't hate Josh forever." Kate turned around her arms wrapping around his neck.

"I can hate Josh for as long as I want he's taking my little girl away" Kate laughed and kissed him as she pulled back he tightened the hug pulling her into another kiss.

"ARGH, I'm blind Sean help me I can't see the PPDA I'm melting" James dramatically dropped to the floor. His brother laughed at him as he pulled him up.

"You way a ton"

"Then so would you"

"I do not its you who weigh's the ton. I'm as light as a feather." Tony and Kate laughed as their sons continued to bicker until looking over at their parents.

"PPDA?"

"Parents Public Display of Affection, lethal to their children"

"You have some imagination there James. And I'll kiss your mother how ever where ever and when ever I like that you very much" Tony pulled Kate into another kiss this one lasting longer then the others. Their sons groaned and melted to the floor.

"Oh grow up; hey they could be fighting all the time yelling and screaming at each other so what they kiss its shows that they still love each other and with you two around that's an achievement in its self" Ally walked over to their parents and lent into their ears.

"If you French it they scream like little girls it's quite funny really, and no it was Edan and Lucy who did that not Matt and I" she grabbed the bottle of water out of the fridge and walked out.

"Ally come here for a minute" Ally turned around and walked back to her dad.

"I don't mind quick kisses but if I see you French it as you say with Matt he'll become Mattie" Ally laughed and pecked her dad on the cheek.

"Ok dad" she walked out poking her tongue at her brothers as she past them they got up off the floor and went back to making the sandwiches they were making before.

"You two better hurry up if you don't want to be melted again" Tony teased as his sons picked up their sandwiches and ran off. He laughed and turned back to Kate kissing her nose.

"So who are you and where have you been all my life?"

"Right here" Kate kissed him softly pulling up off the chair.

"If you lock the back door they won't be able to get in"

"Why if it isn't my old Katie come back to play" Tony wrapped his arms around her while they walked into the lounge room.

"I was bored" Tony kissed her and laughed they fell onto the lounge his hands sat on her hips like they used to before they had kids, his fingers drawing patterns making their way up to her stomach.

"You do know the back door is unlocked if they walk in they are going to scream"

"The twins still have to clean up, they know that"

"Your evil"

"That's why you love me" Tony kissed her neck, making her squirm under him as he touched the ticklish spot under her ear with his tongue.

"And it's not like we are doing anything bad. All I'm doing is kissing and tickling my wife last time I checked that wasn't a crime" he tickled her again she squirmed again but this time Tony fell onto the floor.

"Ow ok lesson learnt never tickle your wife when lying on a thin sofa." Kate grinned as she lay on top of him.

"Now it's my turn to tease" her hands went up the back of his shirt as she grinned evilly at him. Then kissing his neck and along his jaw line. Till he captured her lips, they were to deep in their own little world to notice Abby walk in. she rolled her eyes and locked the front door then walked out the back.

"Word of warning if you go inside avoid the lounge room"

"Why?"

"Your parents are being Tate"

"Huh?" Sam laughed her brothers looked confused.

"Tate stands for Tony and Kate, a word Aunt Abby came up with when Sam was little, basically it means mum and dad are inside making out and teasing each other, so unless you're a hopeless romantic don't go inside" Ally supplied sitting up and stretching before laying down again.

Sam walked over to her aunt and sat down next to her. "Its good to see even after all these years and you lot that they still love each other as much as they did when they started going out many, many years ago"

"Aunt Abby mum was telling me a while ago that you and Uncle Tim were going out back then what happened?" James asked

"Nothing really we had always been on and off then he met Eliza and I met Shaun the rest is as they say history how's Ally's book coming along?" Ally had, had to write a story about her family for school her teacher liked it so much that she had, shown a publishing friend who had loved it. He'd asked Ally if she could make it into a book she'd been all to happy to.

"She's finished came up with the name the other day, I thought it was sweet when she called and told me. Life as Tate" Said Sam

"Nice so it's a book about your parents?" Abby asked

"Basically yes it's what life has been like with them through Ally's eyes" Abby nodded this was going to be one interesting book, every one who had been in her life thus far was in it. she couldn't wait to find out how she was portrayed through the eyes of a fifteen year old, well she guessed she'd have to wait like every one else. One thing was for sure, Life as Tate could not have been a better title.


End file.
